


fire alarm at 4am | solangelo

by elsangi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blue Food (Percy Jackson), Coffee, Coffee Shops, College, Doctor Will Solace, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Titles, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/WIll Solace, Lukethan - Freeform, M/M, Medical Student Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Theyna - Freeform, University, Will Solace is a Dork, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, gods are professors, he's a med student, hestia owns it, i got the prompt form rebloggy, jasper - Freeform, just me and spell check, percabeth, solangelo, sort of-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsangi/pseuds/elsangi
Summary: a drunk piper pulls the fire alarm at 4am.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan/Ethan Nakamura, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. the one where the alarm gets pulled and they meet

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE HAD TO REWRITE THIS BECAUSE I KEEP CLOSING THE TAB AND AO3 DOESN'T SAVE MY SHIT-

**nico pov**

_RING RING RING._

_RING RING RING._

_RING RING RING._

i groaned. _what the fuck?_ i sat up and rubbed my eyes. 

_RING RING RING._

_RING RING RING._

_RING RING RING._

_is the fire alarm going off?_ i squinted at the digital alarm clock's blaring red numbers. _4:01am_. "who the fuck is burning down the dorms at 4 in the morning? i mean, yeah college is a scam but you could've waited until the morning to burn the shithole down." i grumbled. i was wearing a crop top with shorts. they were basically booty shorts. i grabbed a jacket and shoved my feet into slides. now, i had two options. i could throw myself out of the window (and freeze myself to death in the snow and have broken limbs), or i run down the stairs in slides. i chose the second option.

i slipped on the jacket as i closed my door. immediately, someone shoved me down the hall. i turned around to glare at them but there were too many people to know who pushed me. i roll my eyes. just as i regained my footing, i got pushed down again. _why are there so many people that just appear out of nowhere when i don't want to be seen?_

i mean, i was wearing a fucking crop top that said ' _bitch in the streets, freak in the_ sheets.'. i know, what you're thinking. why would i have a crop top with those words on it? it's hazel's fault. she got me the shirt for my birthday as a gag gift. i was glad that i had the jacket on. it covered up the words, which sort of helped me not become the laughingstock of the whole damn school. it's sad how easy it is to become the new piece of gossip here. 

anyway, i made my way down three flights of stairs (i actually got pushed and shoved down but shh) and out of the door and ended up in the middle of the crowd. _ugh_. i looked around and saw annabeth trying to keep a drunk looking piper, percy, and jason from running off. hazel was a little farther away and she was slumping onto a tired-looking frank. leo and calypso were nowhere to be found. honestly? leo was probably the one who either pulled the alarm or actually set the dorms on fire.

i shimmied my way to the edge of the crowd because being in the center just made me an easier target. i felt something cold plop onto my nose and looked up. it was snowing. _ugh. i thought the snow had already stopped for the night!_ i sighed. just my luck. don't get me wrong, i wasn't actually cold. i mean, the heat was barely on in my room and i was wearing a crop top and booty shorts. what made you think i would be cold at 4am on a snowy night? the jacket was enough warmth.

i yawned. i'd been asleep for about 2 hours. i was panic-writing an essay that was due at 10am today and i submitted just before i fell asleep. i'd pulled an all-night the night before, though. i felt myself slump over (and nearly fall). i fell onto a warm, solid, wall. _wait, wall?_

i felt someone tap my shoulder. "uh, hey, you're about to fall asleep on my shoulder..." hearing those words, my head snapped up. "oh shit, i'm sorry!" standing in front of me was a guy (a cute one). he was a little taller than me with blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a nice tan (and body). he stretched out and yawned. his shirt rode up to reveal some flawless abs. 

_holy shit- he's cute._ i caught his eye. "what are you looking at, death boy?" i scoffed. "death boy? what kind of nickname is that?" he laughed. he had a pretty laugh. "what? it fits you perfectly!" 

i rolled my eyes. i looked at him again and noticed that he was shivering. _what?_ he was wearing a long sleeved shirt with sweatpants. oh and he had socks on. _how was he cold enough that he was shivering? i'm wearing a crop top, booty shorts, and a thin ass jacket! with no socks! i'm not even fucking cold!_

percy's always told me that it's weird that i don't get cold, even when the temperature is well below freezing. i always brushed it off and told him that he just got cold too easily. i mean, hazel is like me, except she gets cold a bit faster. _uh, hello! the cute guy in front of you looks like he's about to freeze to death!_ a little voice in my head reminded me.

"uh, hey, do you want my jacket? you look like you're about to freeze to death."

"if you really don't mind, then yes, i want your jacket."

i took off my jacket and handed it to him. "sorry it's a little small. it's not my fault that you're taller and broader than me." he grinned and took the jacket. "thanks anyway, uh, what's your name?"

"nico. nico di angelo." i said. he nodded. "right! thanks, nico. i'm will. will solace. i live a couple of doors down from you, i think." i nodded. "nice outfit, by the way. i like your shirt!" he smirked. i felt my face redden. "shit- my sister gave me this shirt i swear!" i glared towards the general direction of hazel. _as sweet as she is, i'm going to murder her._ "you're cute when you're flustered." will said.

i didn't think it was possible, but my face got even redder. realizing what he said, will's cheeks started getting pink. "shit- i didn't mean to say that out loud! i'm sorry. i know we just met-" 

"it's okay, will. we all do embarrassing things." he nodded, still blushing. i felt the heat leave my cheeks after a few minutes of silence. 

"hey will, who do you think is trying to burn down the dorms?" i asked. he laughed. "probably one of my friends, leo." i glanced at him. "he's one of my friends, too. or sort of. i wouldn't admit that he's my friend."

"aww, neeks! you consider me as your friend?" i heard a voice say behind me. i whipped around and was face to face with leo. "speak of the devil." calypso was standing next to him, looking tired (like we all were). "hey leo." will said. leo waved. "hey! i didn't know you two knew each other!"

"we didn't. we just met because will over here looked like he was about to die from hypothermia or something and i offered him my jacket." leo's eyes widened. "you gave him your jacket?" he basically yelled that loud enough for everyone to hear, but luckily no one cared. "leo! be quiet!" 

he grinned and shook his head. "never. nice outfit, neeks. i love your shirt!" i sighed, in annoyance. "one, don't call me neeks. two, will said the same thing. three, it's a gag gift from hazel. you ever speak about this to anyone ever again, your dead, valdez." he grabbed at his heart in faux pain. "neeks! i thought we were friends! you even admitted it!"

i scoffed. "me? i would never! also, who do you think is burning down the dorms?" he shrugged. "could be anyone. though if they were actually burning the place, i'm pretty sure the night would be a whole lot brighter." leo was right. there was no bright orange lighting which means there was no fire. that means that some idiot must've pulled the alarm. 

"hey nico, can i have your phone number?" my brain short-circuited. _what? is he asking me out or something?_ "you just seem like a really cool person and i want to get to know you better." i exhaled. _oh thank god. even if he is cute, i haven't caught any feelings yet._ "hold on, let me get out my phone."

i reached down to where my pockets would be but then i realized that _i was still wearing my stupid booty shorts._ "hey will, can i check my jacket for my phone real quick?" i asked. he nodded. i reached into the pockets but there was no phone. "fuck, i don't think i grabbed it before i left my dorm." i sighed. "i don't have a pen either, so you can't write down your number on my arm."

"maybe you can just give me your number then i'll just text you and say it's me?" he asked. "okay, can you give me your phone then?" he nodded and reached into his pockets. "dammit. i don't have my phone either. i also don't have a pen." he laughed. "i guess we'll just have to trade numbers another time." i nodded. "hey, where's leo?" i looked around. _huh, he just disappeared. so did calypso._ "calypso's gone, too." i said.

"huh, where'd you thi-" he got cut off by the announcement system.

_EVERYTHING'S ALL CLEAR. YOU MAY GO BACK TO THE DORMS. THERE WAS NO FIRE, MEANING THAT ONE OF YOU PULLED THE ALARM. THE SECURITY CAMERAS DIDN'T CATCH IT BUT IF WE FIND OUT WHO PULLED THE ALARM, YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED FOR 3 DAYS. ONCE AGAIN, EVERYTHING'S CLEAR AND YOU MAY GO BACK TO THE DORMS. THANK YOU._

"oh damn, they're really gonna suspend someone?" i said as will and i trudged back to the buildings. "i guess so. it's kind of a reasonable punishment, i guess, but it still sucks if they got caught. the person who pulled the alarm was smart, though. they either disabled the security cameras or they were able to sneak up on one of the alarm triggers and pull it while staying out of the camera's sight." i nodded. "yeah. i think leo helped. he's good with mechanical stuff so he'd probably be able to disable the cameras. he's even small enough to squeeze into tiny corners and stuff so that could've been helpful in pulling the alarm."

we trudged up the stairs. "man, i wish we had elevators. it sucks that they're staff-only or for people who have a pass." he nodded. "right? normally, there are less people going up and down at once so why can't they just let us use the elevators on normal days?" we started up the second flight of stairs. "do we have any overlapping friend circles?" i asked. "well, i'm friends with frank, hazel, percy, annabeth, luke, ethan leo, and calypso." he said. "i'm friends with piper, jason, percy, annabeth, leo, calypso, frank, and hazel's my half-sister. she's also the one who gave me this shirt."

he laughed. "so we do have overlapping friend circles. i just wonder how we've never met. i mean, our dorms are so close to each other AND we have overlapping friend circles." we started up the third flight of stairs. "it's weird. also, i just realized that if there was actually a fire, my phone would've been caught in it and that would've sucked." he nodded. "same here. i left mine next to my laptop. wait, shit, my laptop would've burned up as well! i spent so much money on it!" i laughed. _i seem to be laughing a lot._ "same here. macbooks are ridiculously expensive." 

"hey, do you think piper could've pulled the alarm? she looked drunk as hell when i saw her earlier. oh wait, you're not friends with her, sorry." he laughed. "it's okay. i've spoken to her a couple of times when she was with annabeth and percy." we continued to walk up the stairs and talk about stupid shit. i stopped in front of my door. "well, bye will. my dorms here."

"oh, okay. bye nico! get a good night's sleep!" he walked a little further and stopped at a door 2 doors down from mine. he stopped just before opening the door and looked at me and waved. i waved back and opened my own door. i walked in and slid of my slides. i climbed into my bed, still tired and was on the brink of sleep when my brain decided to speak up. _hey, will still has your jacket._ i sighed. _whatever. i can just get it the next time i see him._ i fell asleep 2 minutes later.


	2. the one with nico's day featuring will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just nico's day with a dash of will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place on the monday after the whole fire alarm incident.

**nico pov**

i sighed. _why was the barista taking so long? i'm the only in here!_ i'd ordered my coffee around 10 minutes ago and it _still_ wasn't ready. there wasn't anyone else in here except for a few people who already _had_ their coffee. it wasn't even a complicated order. it was just an iced coffee. i sighed again. _at this rate, i'm going to be late for class._ i pull my phone out to scroll through instagram while i wait. percy had posted a picture this morning somehow. annabeth probably took it. it was a picture of him posing on his skateboard or something. i liked it. i decided to try to find will while i waited for my coffee. 

i remembered that he said that he was friends with leo, so i went onto leo's page and went to his followers tab. i typed in the name will solace and nothing came up. i rolled my eyes and just typed in will. a few people came up so i went through each one. i had to go through five of them before i found his account. i snorted at his username. _dr.sunshine? seriously?_ "nico?" i looked up. the barista put my coffee on the counter. "sorry about the wait. here's your coffee. have a nice day!" i nodded. "thanks. you too."

i pushed open the door to the coffee shop and checked the time on my phone again. _fuck, class starts in 10 minutes. this cafe is 5 minutes from the school and the lecture hall is all the way at the back of the campus. it's with professor zeus too. well shit. might as well die now._ i took a sip of the iced coffee and let myself smile a bit. i stashed my phone into my pocket and started sprinting to the campus entrance praying that i'll be able to make it to class before it started. i felt myself run into someone by accident just before i got to the school entrance.

"woah, watch where you're go- oh, hi nico." it was will. will fucking solace. i mentally cursed the gods. "sorry about that." i muttered, sheepishly looking to off to the side. "it's fine. but why were you in such a hurry?" i pulled out my phone and glanced at the time before putting it back. "i'm about to be late for class. and it's with professor zeus who is probably the strictest teacher in the school." he nodded. "i have him for one of my classes. you better go then. i'll talk to you later!" 

i nodded and continued sprinting to the lecture hall that just _had_ to be at the back of the school. i looked down at the coffee cup in my hand and realized that i managed not to spill any of it on will when i bumped into him that hard. i dodged another kid walking towards me. "hey!" i looked back and mumbled some sort of half-assed apology. i ended up making it into the lecture hall a minute before class started.

i set down my coffee and took out my laptop. i sat down and opened up a new word document and put it into it's correct folder. even though i'm a gay mess, i'm actually pretty organized when it comes to school. i always finished my work at least a day early and all of my notes were organized by class. i also managed to get pretty good grades. but getting those grades meant sacrificing sleep and hangout time. i didn't mind not being able to hangout with friends because i didn't really have that many in the first place. i _am_ annoyed at how i can't spend a lot of time with hazel, though. i mean, the whole point we decided to apply to the same school was because of the fact that we would get more time to spend together.

professor zeus came in just as i finished setting up the document. "hello, class." his voice boomed loudly across the room. even though i've had him for almost a full school year now, i'm _still_ not used to his voice. he set up his laptop to the projector and clicked on a presentation. he began talking and pointing out specific things on the slides for us to write down. most of our professors let us write down what we think is necessary for us to remember with only a few things that were required to write, but professor zeus had way more mandatory notes. 

by the end of class, my fingers were tired as hell from the aggressive typing i'd been doing in class. he talks too fast and has too much for us to write down. i shut my laptop and stood up. i stretched my back and arms, popped my knuckles, and stretched out my neck. i looked at the iced coffee, no longer icy sitting on the table and sighed. _guess i'm gonna have to finish it during lunch._

i put my laptop into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, grabbed my coffee, and strolled out of the lecture hall. i took a sip of the coffee and scrunched up my face at the taste. _ew. i should_ not _have let this get watered down during class._ i wanted to throw it out but it was still half full or something. that would mean that i would be wasting my money. i stood at the edge of the door debating for a few minutes then sighed. _if i'm not gonna enjoy it, might as well throw it out, i guess._ i walked through the courtyard to the nearest trashcan, trying to take a couple more sips of the coffee before throwing it out (and wasting my money).

i dropped it into a trashcan and checked the time, then checked the time for my next lecture. _well, it's around lunch time, so i'll head to that cafe again and grab a sandwich or something. i'll eat it on the way back to the school, then i'll head to class._ so i quickly exited the campus and walked down the street to the cafe. it was actually run by a woman named hestia who i've gotten to know from the times i've been there. she's really nice that i'm glad that i met her. she's like a mom to me now. some of her employees need more training, though, like that kid from this morning who took forever on my order.

i continued walking for a couple more minutes then pulled open the door _the cozy corner_ , a name that fit the shop perfectly. i walked in looking for hestia and didn't see her. _she must be sick or something. it_ is _the winter after all._ i looked at the menu on the back of shop and got the turkey and cheese sandwich (like i always do. why do i even bother looking at the menu anymore?).

there were a couple people in line and i stood behind them. most of them were college/uni students like me, but i saw an occasional graduate who was staying around in this area. the thing about the cozy corner was that the prices were cheap enough for students who are surviving off of a minimum wage, part-time job, and had to buy their own food because our fucking university didn't have a cafeteria like other unis. so it was a major attraction spot to all of the students around here. plus, it was a 7 minute walk (or 5 minute run) from campus which makes it even better. 

i pulled out my wallet and took out a ten dollar bill while i waited for my turn to order. when i got to the front, i looked at the barista and said "turkey and cheese sandwich, please." the girl who was working at the counter nodded. "anything else?" i shook my head , no. "cash or card?" she asked. "cash." she told me the price and i handed her ten dollar bill. she made change and told me to stand over to the left of the counter to wait. 

thank god i only had to wait for a couple minutes before she handed me the sandwich, wrapped with plastic wrap (as it should be). "thank you for coming. have a nice day!" she said. i nodded and pushed the door open and left. i unwrapped the sandwich on the way and took a bite. the sandwich tasted great, as usual, especially to someone like me, aka a broke college student. i swear, hestia always has great food. i've _never_ tasted something that was satisfactory in there. i don't know how she does it but i definitely don't mind. good and cheap food is the best thing a college student could ever ask for. 

i mean yeah, my dad is a rich bitch but since i 'need to learn how to survive in the world without his help', he's only paying for my tuition. i have to pay for textbooks and meals by myself. if i'm _really_ struggling, then he'll provide me with some money, but that's it. before bianca died in the car accident, he was this hard on her while she was in college as well, so i'm not really mad about it.

i finished the sandwich before i made it to the campus entrance which was weird because that meant that i was actually _hungry_ for once. i checked my bag to see if i had a water bottle in there, and luckily enough, i did. i checked the time of the next lecture on my phone. it starts in half an hour. _well, the halls are always open for anyone who wants to come in early. i'll go in and play among us or something._

this lecture hall was near the front of the campus. this class was professor athena's class. it's one of the classes that i have with piper, i think. maybe i'll confront her about the whole fire alarm incident yesterday. she probably has a bad hangover. it _is_ after noon though, so maybe it's better. i sat down in a seat on the left side of the room, near the back, where i always sit with piper. i open up my laptop and do that shifting thing where i go from macos to windows (where all of my games are). i boot up among us and start playing in a random room. i got imposter a couple of times and managed to win those rounds.

half an hour later, piper came in and slid into the seat next to me. "hey nico." i glanced at the time and exited among us and shifted over to macos. "hey pipes. i've been meaning to ask you. did you pull the fire alarm yesterday morning. like 4am?" she blushed. "uhh maybe?" my jaw fell open. "did leo or annabeth help you turn off the cameras." she nodded. "it was annabeth, actually. she was drunk as well. not as drunk as me, but drunk enough to willingly follow along with percy and my's stupid plans without any resistance." 

"damn. so now, i can blame both of y'all for my now missing jacket. i gave it to will solace, the guy a few rooms down from mine. poor guy looked like he was about to freeze to death." she laughed. "i've seen him a couple of times before when we were both hanging out with percy and annabeth. i don't really know him well, though. what's he like?" i paused, thinking. "he's pretty nice i guess. i don't really know much about him. i really just know that he gets cold really easily. i mean, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and long sweatpants with socks on as well and was shivering really badly. meanwhile, i'm over here wearing a crop top, booty shorts, and slides with no socks on and i'm not even near cold."

she laughed. "nico. you had a _crop top and booty shorts on?_ " i felt my face flush. "shit. i didn't mean to say that. please forget that i ever said anything." she laughed again. "i won't tell anyone. i'd rather have that as blackmail information, y'know?" i always forgot how cunning piper could be. her mom was professor aphrodite, one of the nicer teachers at the school. she's one of the english teachers and she was pretty nice. she's into romance novels, so that was all we really ever read in her class. she rarely gave out assignments for homework and the only ones she would give are essays about a romance novel that we were reading in class that day. i've met mitchell and lacy (who are piper's half-siblings) and they're pretty nice. drew is kind of a bitch but she's a whole different story.

i looked up at piper opening my mouth to say something when professor athena walked in and set up her laptop. "hello, class." she began flicking through the slides, trying to find the one for today's lecture. she began talking and piper and i began typing on our respective laptops. professor athena's lectures were one of the best ones. she never went too fast or slow and she always paused at the end of slides so anyone who needed extra time could speak up.

her class quickly passed by and since i only had two classes today, i headed back to the dorms. i trudged up the stairs, cursing the school for not letting people use the elevators. i took about my wallet and fumbled around until i found my room key and unlocked the door. i refilled my water bottle before sitting down at the desk and taking out my laptop to study through my notes. i checked my assignments and saw that i had a quick worksheet for professor artemis's class. 

i turned on some music and plugged in my headphones and opened up the worksheet. it was a question/answer thing. it didn't take me too long to finish it and submit it. i then opened up the notes that i took today and read through them. i had to read the notes i took for professor zeus's class twice because for some reason, they were confusing as fuck. by the time i finished reading though them, it was around 2:30pm. _i'm feeling tired. i'm going to take a nap._

i took off my jeans and replaced them with the booty shorts and climbed into my bed and shut my eyes, sleep taking over almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > i had to rewrite this because i lost it the first time sobs.  
> > i had no idea how to end the chapter either lmao
> 
> kudos, comments, etc are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated!!


End file.
